


Dumpster Buddies

by guineamania



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Meetings, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the drabble prompt: Friendship<br/>What is it with villains throwing people in dumpsters in Hell's Kitchen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumpster Buddies

“I believe this could be the start of a promising friendship,” was the first thing Hawkeye ever said to Daredevil. Now Matt was not accustomed to making friends the normal way. And Hawkeye was no different. He had spent weeks trying to avoid those meddling Avengers and stop them diving into his business; Hell’s Kitchen was his to deal with and he did not need the help of pompous superheroes. But then what are the chances of finding a dazed Hawkeye laying in the dumpster outside Claire’s apartment. Seriously, why was it always that dumpster villains chose to dump people?


End file.
